1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a photographic mechanism, and more particularly, to a method for automatically focusing on a specific movable object, related photographic apparatus, and related computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing photographic technology is capable of performing the face detection or the smile detection upon people within the field of view of the lens. The existing technology, however, is only able to detect all the characters, and can not distinguish between the desired photographing target which is usually the main character and the background characters. In static photographing, users have plenty of time to fix the deviated focus manually to refocus on the desired target characters; however, in dynamic photographing, users do not have time to fix the deviated focus manually. Therefore, even if the existing photographic technique is able to detect all the faces in a filed of view, there is a great possibility that the actual focus is on the background characters instead of the desired main character, resulting in the captured picture that is out of focus and is unwanted to the users.